Forum:360 Nidhogg and Crimsons rocket launchers
Yo everyone i'm looking for the best rocket launchers in the game and wanted to know if you had some to dupe for me? I got great stuff in return (dupe of course). I'm looking in special for a great Crimson nidhogg with over 2000 damage. Also i'm looking for other crimson rocket launchers (i got a collection of them so and i would like to expand and yes i LOVE THEM!) Of course any other rocket launchers that you find big and badass are welcome to. My Gt is: xXKuragari666Xx leave a message here with what ya got and then i can judge if it's worthy. See ya soon ;) No signature found... 08:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Yo, not sure i this is what you meant by leave a message here, sorry. im also looking for launchers, i got a couple you might like: Scoped Mongol Damage: 779 Accuracy: 89 Clip: 9 Zoom: 4.9 It has "Beware the Horde" Beware the Horde!, Vladof Mongol: Fires a large rocket which in turn fires off smaller rockets as it travels. (from Wiki) ---- Big Redemption Damage: 2178 Accuracy: 88 Clip: 4 Zoom: 2.4 It has "Monster Kill" Monster Kill!, Torgue Redemption: Fires a slow moving rocket with a larger blast radius than typical rocket launchers and uses multiple rounds per shot. (The gun is a mock recreation of the Unreal Tournament weapon "The Redeemer" which fires remote controlled nuclear warheads with a tagline "even the most incapable soldier will rack up a respectable killcount with one of these." "Monster Kill" was coined by the Unreal Tournament announcer to refer to four kills in quick succession - double kill, triple kill, monster kill, ultra kill, mega kill, etc.)(from Wiki) ---- Evil Nidhogg Damage: 1771 Accuracy: 95 Clip: 2 Zoom: 1.9 +52% recoil reduction AirBurst rockets It has "Death rains from above"Death rains from above, Hyperion Nidhogg: Rockets have an MIRV effect and split into multiple rockets that hit the ground after a certain distance. The weapon will also have a white text label of "Airburst Rockets" (possibly hidden by the four-line item text limit).(from Wiki) also got fire and corrosive x4, damage: 1580 shock launcher: 1000 damage helix launcher 750x3 damage. looking for dupes and anything that is better than those - wanna try and find all the launchers send me a message or friend request XBox gamertag: zKoopa uhmm idk how to make a new thing so ill post on this guys i hav exactly what your looking a crimson nidhogg w/ over 2000damage legit non modded i sawear found it a week ago i also have rocket that does over 3000 damage and x4 corrosive and some nice rhinos. ill be willing to dupe these for you if u dupe me a redemption rocket launcher non modded and ill dupe you all these guns. please send me a party invite or friend invite and ill b glad to dupe them for you my gamertag is impxswitchx xd